Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a mechanical oil pump driven by an engine and an electric oil pump driven by a motor are provided as pumps that supply oil to a power transmission device connected to the engine, and the electric oil pump is driven when the engine is automatically stopped, and accordingly, the mechanical oil pump is stopped.
Furthermore, the power transmission device is, for example, a transmission mechanism or a start friction element.